lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie
'Summary' He is officially the first character i created on this site. the child has the power to manipulate concepts, even the concept of reality, to practically infinite levels of efficiency and power. It is not revealed to many yet, but he is actually an 2nd Existential Seed , The Creator per say of the 2nd Alternate Omniverse . He knows this,subconsciously and consciously, but hasn't reveal this to others yet. He also is revealed to be a critical fighter in Dragon Ball: Multiverse, appearing in the fanon variation as a mere spectator, from The Last Universe, with Galactimus participating instead. ''' Appearance '''The boy actually looks like a normal child .His height is 4"8, which actually seems quite ridiculous when you realize he is just as short as Krillin, if not slightly weaker in appearance. His appearance seems wimpy, with soft and fragile pale skin, and light blue innocent eyes. His hair color and type is strawberry blond hair on his head. His clothing rather varies depending on mood. When he feels normal, a blue shirt is normally what he wears, with white cacky long pants. Personality His personality is like a child, because even though he has infinite amounts of power, he is essentially a kid. However, there are a few noticeable things about his personality. He is quite a introvert, and prefers to not socialize with others his age. This is notable in high school, where he has NO friends, and no sources of interaction. People trat him badly, even as a freak maybe, because of his obscene amounts of power. Because of this, he doesn't reveal himself to others often. He is a nice and overall caring person, but his shyness literally restricts what he can do with it. Even the King of Evil, who was able to corrupted the most pure of angels, can't touch Franklin's purity. This variation of Satan even described him as: " A being no pure that not even I can effect him " . History How the Child of the Alpha Reality was born. The Child of the Alpha Reality is born from an alternate located directly beside the current Omniverse that everyone was in. When the Existential Seed was born, an ancient magician used his powerful magic to make a EXACT duplicate, no faults at all, of the original Existential Seed. He then warped back to his Omniverse while the other events went exactly as planned. Childhood You know how a god views humans as ants. It is somewhat the same thing as how the boy views the world, or the Omniverse per say. I isn't malicious in any way, shape , or form. These include people as powerful as Elysus, or weaker. It is just simply how he views everything. Even currently as a baby, subconsciously he is viewing the world this way, while playing with toy cars like a normal child. His caretaker, Galactimus, was already aware of the power this human boy had, and was as such afraid of him. One little temper tantrum, was enough to literally vaporize him to the point of no return. The Lookout Several years later after Frankie was born, at age 8, he was teleported into the Omniverse, the one were his brother currently resided. After many negotiations with the people, it was decided that Frnakie would stay at The Lookout, while Galactimus went and fought for the preservation of the world.. Subconscious Intervention TBE 'Supernatural Abilities' Reality Warping: As the Human that governs all of reality in secrecy , who even creates several realities because of boredom, he has the ability to warp the fabric of reality, the realm of endless possibilities, to generally do anything he wishes. This can range from creating ice cream, to manipulating a human, to tearing down fabrics of reality, to even destroy nigh-infinite deities with absolute ease. Exponential increase in power: His power increases subconsciously on a constant bellcurve rate. Alpha Reality : Secretely being the humanization of all principles, realities, he has the power to manipulate and even create an Alpha Reality, the origin of all, conceptual and non-conceptual, nonexistence and existence,trans-dimensional and dimensional . Regeneration Healing Factor : ''Absolute . As such, he can't die in any shape or form. Even Reality Warping can't do him in, Exstence Manipulation won't do you any good either. '''Omnipotence Embodiment: '''Due to having Omnipotence insideof his mind, he is basically the embodiment of limitless power '''Meta Probability Manipuation: '''Can manipulate all of Probability on a whim if he wished '''Subconscious and Conscious Rate of Speed ( Her reaction speed in general ) : 'Immeasurable . His emotions, his mind, and her subconscious, move at a rate of speed faster than even the Flashes top running speed. With this, he may be still, and the next, your stuck in a steel cage. Meta Regeneration: '''He can instantly heal from virtually any wound. '''Absolute Restoration: '''Frankie can restore '''Anything '''back to it's original state. '''Healing Factor / Regeneration Nullification: '''Frank just casually chopped Buu on the side of the neck, and THAT cut him open. He couldn't use his regeneration until the end of their duel, implying she has this power. Frankie can stop Healing Factor, with a simple touch. '''Victory Manipulation: '''Very useful, but not used often. He can manipulate victory and failure of events, such as a fighting match. '''Ultimate Invincibility: '''Frankie gained this at the End of Series.She is pretty much unbeatable, by definition. Yet, she is always challenged. '''Endless Attack: '''Frankie can create attacks that will never end, unless the person facing the attack dies. '''Existence Perfection: '''If Frankie '''decided to do this, she could become perfect in at least the existence side of it. Immutability: '''Riley is immune to any change. '''Perception: ''Omni-Perception Level . Thanks to Omniscience being her guide, he can perchieve things at a higher rate than any normal human should. '''Reality Warping: 'Master Level/Limitless. ''Frankie always seemingly was a perfectionist at this the minute she started, but she started small, and became much bigger. '''Science-Magic Ascendancy: '''Frankie pretty much has abilities that transcend beyond the boundaries and abilities of magic and science. '''Acasuality Manipulation:' Frankie can pretty much defy casuality as a whole. Infinite Energy: '''It seems that Frankie has a infinite amount of energy. She will never run out of it, '''EVER ! Aura of the Creator: 'It was said that the aura of the Creator could be felt from all across the Realm of Existence and perhaps beyond. The aura of his astral self is multi-colored/rainbow colored, with somic like feel to it. '''Meta Teleportation: '''It seems that Frankie can teleport to any place and given time, at a speed higher than Omnipresence. '''Absolute Will: '''Frankie subconscious and conscious will are so strong, that she manipulates the Omniverse on command '''Casuality Manipulation: '''Frankie can manipulate Casuality. It is the principle behind all supernatural abilities '''Boundary Manipulation: '''Frankie is a master at manipulating all boundaries. '''Omniverse Manipulation: '''Frankie can manipulate the Omniverse on a Omniversal scale. '''Omnikinesis: '''He can manipulate anything. '''Absolute Force Manipulation: '''He can manipulate the force of all things with ease. '''Absolute/Almighty Law: '''He can create laws that are '''UNBREAKABLE ', because of his title as Creator '''Absolute Command: '''Due to his status known throughout the Fictional Omniverse as Creator '' '', she has absolute command over everything and everyone in the Omniverse. '''Conceptual Lordship: '''Riley embodys, manifest, and can create/manipulate '''ANY AND ALL CONCEPTS ! Perspective Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate any perspective, including his own. '''Primordial Deity / Monotheistic Deity Physiology: '''Also due to his having the title: Creator '' '', he can instantly become a Supreme Being at any time. '''Friction-Less Skin: '''As it says, Frankie has no Friciton in his skin. '''Almighty Link/Complete Arsenal: '''Frankie possesses every ability in the Omniverse that is , was, or will be. He also controls the forces that link all powers in the Fictional Omniverse, making her a deadly person. '''Ultimate Fighter: '''He reached this level of fighting proficiency during the first years, and using skill alone, managed to hold his own and completely trash Galactimus into the ground. '''Divine Combat/Adaptation/Copy Cat: '''His combat skills have reached a devastating degree that almost none have reached. He can combat people who seem to have a ridiculous amount of experience, and adapt to techniques that they use/ fighting style. He can also successfully copy said technique/fighting skill/skill '''Absolute Immortality: '''End of Series, Frankie gained the ability to be eternal and indestructible by any means. Nothing can take away this ability, '''EXCEPT IF HE WANTS ! Nonexistence: 'Frankie can '''COMPLETELY '''unmake someone else existence from others entirely. There is '''NO '''life after death for the person whom this was effect for. Your completely erased from the Omniverse, '''FOREVER ' 'Omni-Embodiment ': It was revealed 10 months after the End of Series that Frankie embodys all oft he Omniverse. This is how she was able to pretty much know subconsciously everything about it. '''Logic Manipulation: '''As it says, Frankie can manipulate the concept of Logic. '''Metapotence: '''Frankie seemingly can do '''ANYTHING '''without justification '''Pataphysics Manipulation: '''Frankie can manipulate Pataphysics, beyond metaphysics. '''Anti-Storage: '''Frankie can't be imprisoned by ANYTHING !' '''Conceptual Attacks/ Concept Manipulation : '''He can seemingly can change conceptual laws, therefore doing much more than normally hurting her opponent. And, it seems she can manipulate '''Any and All '''concepts. '''Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: '''It seems he can manipulate the force that ends everything. This is because she '''IS '''the force that will end the Omniverse if angered. '''Afterimage Creation / Speed Clones : '''Frankie can create Afterimages to a infinite degree, to a unknown limit of time. Possibly beyond our comprehension. And, it seems she can move so fast, that it seems she is in more than one place. '''Omnilock: '''Somehow outside of everything. This means he transcends death, space, time , duality, probability, nothingness. Immune to anything and everything.. '''Omnificience: '''Frankie can..well..create anything. Hephaestus ( Percy Jackson ) ... will be hating ... '''Dual Warping: '''Frankie can manipulate reality in the rational and irrational sense. '''Absolute Existence: '''He can control her existence without truly a limit. '''Truth Manipulation: '''He can manipulate the truth in anything. In other words, if he says he's Omnipotent and he is not, reality will be warped so she will be telling the truth. in other words, he'll become omnipotent. '''Author Authority: '''He rules absolutely all of Existence, if he wished. '''Meta Ability Creation: '''He can create any supernatural ability and give it to either himself , or others. '''Meta Transcendence: '''After the End of Series, he has transcended all boundaries The Omniverse has to offer. However, he intentionally holds back to give her opponent more of a chance. '''Intuitive Apitude ( All variations and assocations ) : '''Frankie can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. '''Superior Adaptation: '''If there was a way for a opponent to defeat her..then they can't know. They can adapt to '''ANY situation, even Omnipotent deities.' Absolute Invulnerability: '''If Frankie wishes to activate this, he is immune to '''ALL DAMAGE of ANY kind. '''Irreversible Destruction: '''As if he wanted to, he can inhibit destruction so deep, it '''CAN'T '''be undone . '''Flawless Indestructibility: '''Frankie doesn't seem to have no weaknesses, be it internal or external. Mentally however, due to how much power he has, he is actually somewhat mentally fragile '''Omnifarious: '''He can shapeshift without any limits whatsoever, and seemingly can gain powers based on these shapeshifts. And, combined with subconscious omniscience, makes him a deadly person. '''Singularity: '''Users of Omnifarious can't '''EVER '''shapeshift into him. '''Omni-Magic: '''He has the ability to use magic that transcends the rules of magic. She used two powers she owns to make the verses fall to her will, and this was one of them. '''Meta Summoning: '''This power is what mostly helped her summon and command Omnipotent and below beings Power In terms of sheer power, he is identical in power to the Existential Seed that spanned all of the Omniverse. His sheer power, created pocket Omniverses with absolute ease, and Omniverses with ease. Being on par with the Creator of Existence , he is stronger than the Alpha God, Elysus, by default. He is WAY stronger than all of the current gods, only able to stalemate the Creator God of Existence. His power cannot be sensed by lesser beings, no matter what. This is shown when an Alpha God level being couldn't sense him, and was shocked at that fact, of finding someone immeasurably more powerful than he. This is because even The Alpha God, said that comparing his power to Frankie: " Is like comparing a atom to a Omnipotent " . Notable Attacks and Techniques Due to being an identical copy of the Creator of Existence, any and all attacks, skills, and transformations used throughout the lookout he can automatically use and utilize. Stats Reaction Speed Omnipresent Reaction Speed, the entire world moves incredibly slow compared to himself. Creationist Limitless. He can draw upon his reality warping and omnificience to successfully create layers of existences casually, as well as omniverses with nothing but a mere afterthought. Strength Unfathomable. His strength can heavily range from a normal child his age, to a godlike being who can destroy dimensions of power with simple, casual punches. However, his casual punches would rival Galactimus, his servant who debated on destroying an alternate Omniverse twice with effort. HIs casual physical strength, according to Galactimus, is easily on par with other higher tier 5's such as Supreme Dragon Axion, but can be a lot higher by simply increasing his physical power. Defense His defense can range from a normal humans to tanking the combination of several nigh-infinites at once, casually. Speed Can legitamely blitz someone who has traveled the length of a universe in 230 times in 1.5 Seconds with no difficulty. Magic Pool drawing, generation, and manipulation Limitless Reality Warping Potential Limitless as well. History TBE Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages